A Tacky Hallowe'en
by Brooke Winchester
Summary: And, as they double over in laughter, it seems that she forgets about the cliche. Scorpius/Rose Rated just to be safe...


**A/N: **A little one-shot of Rose/Scorpius, set about their seventh year. Response to a drabble challenge, even though it's not REALLY a drabble... But anyway. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy, if you don't show me where we're going right this moment..."

"Relax, Rose," Scorpius grinned, his hands still covering Rose's eyes as he led her up the tightly spiralled staircase.

"Right," she growled. "Like I don't remember what happened last time you surprised me on Hallowe'en!"

His smile grew wider at the memory. He had charmed a pumpkin, fixed it onto the head of an unsuspecting Peeves, and released him in Rose's dormitories at five o'clock in the morning. It seemed to be an appropriate way to wake her up on their first Hallowe'en as a couple.

He had had to make up for it, of course, on Valentine's day, as she had not wholly forgiven him even after he had explained how it was entirely James' idea. He had cooked the food himself – or, at least, that's what he had told her. When he presented her with the diamond and ruby bracelet, she had protested ("You can't expect to pamper me like this every Valentine's day!"), but had accepted the gift anyway. However, she had dutifully informed him, he still had to vastly improve their Hallowe'en the next year – hence this improptu trip to the Astronomy Tower.

"I _am_ sorry about that," he said, trying his hardest to seem sincere. "But I promise that this'll be a much better surprise."

She huffed, but otherwise protested no further.

"Alright," he said, the excitement bubbling up in his chest as he removed his hands from her eyes. "You can look now."

He sensed, more than saw, her rolled eyes. "The Astronomy Tower? Honestly? You wanted to have a romantic moment with me, and all you could think of was the Astronomy Tower?" She sighed in disappointment.

"What?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, it's just so tacky! So cliche! I mean, really... the Astronomy Tower!" She sounded disgusted.

"I know," he whispered, bending so that his lips were brushing her ear. She tried to hide, he knew, that he affected her whatsoever, and he held her tightly about her waist. "Which is why," he continued, "I'm going to do something a little different."

He waved his hand across the walls, and they were suddenly covered with photos – dozens and dozens of photos, moving and laughing and crying and screaming, little bursts of life. Each and every one of them was glorious.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. Scorpius grinned, despite being very slightly disturbed - she sounded like her father.

"Well, of course I couldn't get every single important moment in your life," he amended quickly. "But all the really important ones are there. Like... well, Teddy and Victoire's engagement party, for example, and that time when your Mum won her first chess match against your Dad, and Hugo and Lily's first day of school..."

She was walking about the room, now, gazing nostalgically at the pictures. Suddenly, she cried out with delight, pointing at one of them halfway up the wall.

"I remember that one! When Lily and Hugo decided to have a bit of fun with Polyjuice potion and turned into each other for the day. And then Hugo kept drinking the potion and –"

"– refused to change back into himself –"

"– so Uncle Harry had to go and have a little chat with him," Rose finished, cackling in a fashion that was almost maniacal and completely adorable. They were both in tears, now, doubled over in their mirth. Desperately, Rose grabbed onto the front of Scorpius' robes, effectively pulling them both down to the stone floor. Still, they laughed; and, when they finally stopped, Scorpius found himself lying flat on his back with Rose on top of him. His hands were somewhere about her lower back region, and her hands were doing wonderful things to his chest and stomach, just inside his robes, which seemed to have fallen open slightly in the tussle. Thoughtlessly, he pulled her down and crashed her lips onto his.

Her throaty moan encouraged him, and his tongue ghosted along her bottom lip. When they finally pulled away for air, they rested their foreheads gently against one another's, still grinning.

"Maybe this wasn't as cliche an idea as I had once thought," Rose conceded. At his unconvinced look, she laughed. "Well, perhaps it is. But now I can at least understand the appeal."

"Ah, my delightful Rosie," he chuckled. Very suddenly, his eyes darkened and he sobered. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn like Victoire on a broomstick, I expect," she returned jokingly. "I only stay, you know, because I'm afraid that all hell would break loose if I didn't."

They settled down comfortably, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her and his lips on her hair.

"I stay for other reasons too, you know," Rose explained hastily, slurring her words, half asleep.

"I know you do," said Scorpius. "But it doesn't change the fact that, without you, all hell _would_ break loose for me. I'd be utterly and completely useless, Rosie... Rose?"

But she was already asleep.

"Happy Hallowe'en, love."

_FIN_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **... Wow. Well, that did not turn out as planned. But I like it :). R&R!!! .


End file.
